


Uniform

by ellerkay



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde comes home after celebrating Halloween with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nevanna's wonderful fic about Hyde celebrating Halloween; find it [here](http://nevacaruso.livejournal.com/294125.html). I think this'll stand alone, but go read hers first anyway cause of the awesome. There was a scene suggested which I wanted to see, so here it is. Set some chunk of hours after the end of Neva's story.

  
“You’re very nearly late,” Katherine said to Hyde as he stumbled into the apartment at five minutes till six. He grinned at her, obviously drunk, which for him took enough alcohol that Katherine was almost impressed he’d managed it.  
  
“They should do this every weekend,” he said.  
  
“You’d get tired of it.”  
  
“No, I wouldn’t.” He started towards his room, hand on the wall for balance, then whirled suddenly. “Oh! I need to talk to you about something.”  
  
The lights flickered and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Just a _minute_ , Daddy,” he said. He loomed over Katherine, a little too close, but she stood her ground. “We have a problem, Nanny.”  
  
“With what?”  
  
“With your uniform.”  
  
“I don’t wear a uniform.”  
  
“ _That’s_ the problem. I know what nurses wear. You’re supposed to have a little short skirt like _this_ \- ” He gestured on himself to a point only a few inches from his belt. “And a top like _this_.” Now his hands described a plunging neckline and a shirt that would be, as far as Katherine could tell, little more than the neckline.  
  
“And what do you think Doctor Jackman would have to say about that?”  
  
“Oh, who CARES?” Hyde groaned. “Anyway, he needs to loosen up. Don’t you think it would be a nice surprise for him?”  
  
Katherine wondered, for a moment, what Doctor Jackman would do if she acquiesced to Hyde’s request. Would he have any reaction beyond discomfort? She shook her head, as much to clear the thought as to say no.  
  
“There are women you can pay to dress like that for you, Mr. Hyde. You pay me for something else.”  
  
He groaned again and the lights flickered; this time they didn’t stop. He turned away, leaning against the wall, and when he straightened up, Hyde was gone.  
  
Doctor Jackman looked at her, a little disoriented, as he always was when he woke up on his feet. When he stepped away from the wall he swayed a little, and Katherine hurried forward. He put a hand on her arm to steady himself, and she stood very still.  
  
“Good morning, Doctor Jackman,” she said.  
  
“Good morning.” He frowned. “Am I drunk?”  
  
“Mr. Hyde enjoyed his Halloween.”  
  
“Good, good,” he murmured absently. “Can you make some tea, please?”  
  
“Of course.” He let go of her arm and walked very carefully to the bathroom. Katherine watched him till he closed the door. Hyde was her boss too, after all, and it would almost be worth it, to see if he’d look at her any differently…She shook her head again and went resolutely to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Accepting fashion advice from Hyde was a bad idea any way you spun it, and she knew she’d be disappointed by Doctor Jackman’s response, even if it was what she wanted. _Especially_ if it was what she wanted. His devotion to his wife was one of the things that made her love him, after all.  
  
But if she changed her mind, there was always next Halloween.


End file.
